1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing method for gesture tracking, particularly to a method for processing an image with depth information in a complicated background and a computer program product thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
At present, the conventional gesture tracking methods that process an image with depth information normally adopt a high-price image-capture device or a complicated algorithm. A common camera or a low-complexity algorithm is hard to support the task of the conventional gesture tracking methods. Most of the gesture tracking algorithms use a skin color filtering template having fixed threshold values in the pre-processing steps thereof. However, the algorithms using the conventional skin color filtering template are hard to maintain the accuracy and functionality of the system in a background having possible skin-color objects. For example, the wooden floor in the background may be mistaken as the gesture region and affect the correctness of gesture tracking.
Therefore, how to process images and track gestures in a background having skin color-like regions is a problem the related personnel eager to overcome.